Two people in love
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When the school holds their annual Valentine's Day dance two stubborn people might finally get the chance to admit their feelings for each other. Ayane/Pin


A/N: A small Valentine's Day story for Ayane and Pin :)

* * *

At first Ayane didn't want to go to the Valentine's Day dance the school was holding, but after Chizuru had insisted that she had to come and help her with Ryu, Ayane changed her mind. She was by no means a love expert, even if everyone saw her as one, but if Chizuru felt better with her around on her first official dance with Ryu she was willing to be here. The last two dances she had attended with one of her boyfriends, but for half a year now she hadn't dated anyone. The reason for that was a certain homeroom teacher, who was one of the supervisors for tonight.

The man who was often too childish and way too convinced of himself had been on her mind lately. Despite their constant bickering he was there for her when she needed him with just the right words to help her. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way about him, but she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster when he was around. It was the first time that she felt this strange feeling, but it didn't take long for her to find out what it was. Love, so simple and at the same time so complicated. Even today when she was getting ready for the dance, she had put a little more effort into her appearance and even chose a short red dress because she knew that Pin's favorite color was red. Never before had she done something like this for any of her boyfriends, but then again she hadn't been in love with any of them.

The whole evening she did her best to ignore the guys who approached her and asked her to dance. She tried to enjoy her time with her friends and distract herself from the fact that Pin was only a few feet away. Surely he wasn't even paying attention to her, so maybe she could risk a quick glance at him. It was rare that he wore a suit, but the last time she had seen him in one, he had looked rather handsome. Taking a deep breath she turned around, only to look directly into Pin's eyes.

Pin quickly turned his head away when their eyes met. Obviously she had just caught him staring, but he couldn't help it. No matter how much he tried to deny his feelings for her and no matter how often he told himself that she was still his student it didn't work. Sure, in a few months she would graduate and then that wouldn't be a problem, but he still hesitant. Sighing he decided that he needed fresh air and left for the rooftop of the school.

When he finally felt the cold wind he calmed down. It was strange that it was Ayane who he ended up falling for. In the beginning they had always bickered every chance they got, but he had always known that she was more than the mature beauty everyone saw in her. Of course that didn't mean that she wasn't beautiful, there was no doubt about it that she was, but deep inside she was shy and didn't trust people easily. Considering that, it meant even more to him that she confessed her insecurities about her future to him. Seeing this side of her had stirred him from his resolve and seeing her tonight in this beautiful red dress had done nothing to build that wall back up again.

If he was honest with himself he was glad that she hadn't brought a date and that she had only danced with her friends and not with any guys made him more happy than he would admit out loud. It was hard enough to see her everyday and know that he shouldn't have these kind of feelings for her, but it would be even harder to see her with another man. During the whole dance his focus always came back to her and every guy that approached her, clearly wanting to ask her to dance, made his heart stop for a second. This feeling was awful and he couldn't do anything about it. Just thinking about it made him angry and he was even angrier at himself that due to his feelings he was just now neglecting his duty as a teacher.

"Shouldn't you be in the gym and watch over the students?" A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see the woman he was just thinking about standing at the entrance of the stairs to the rooftop. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Get back inside, you're only going to catch a cold." He replied defensively and turned back around. The best would be to ignore her in that short dress that made her look even more beautiful than normal.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anymore." She said angrily and joined him at the railing.

"I know." He whispered, more to himself than to her. That was the problem. She was eighteen, beautiful, had a great personality and despite her sometimes still immature behavior when she was with him, she was a woman. To be exact she was the woman he fell in love with.

For a moment Ayane thought that she had heard him wrong, but then she was sure. It had made her so angry that he still thought of her as a kid. She wasn't and she didn't want to be seen as one, especially not by him. It was the first time that she was in love with someone and of all the people she knew it had to be Pin. It was difficult enough to experience this feeling for the first time, after she had thought that she would never be able to trust someone enough to love them, but that it was Pin made it even more complicated. For a few months he would still be her teacher and despite that she didn't care, she was sure that he took a lot of pride in his duty and wouldn't want to endanger it. Was it really so impossible to be with him?

The feeling of something warm and heavy being placed around her shoulders pulled Ayane out of her thoughts. Looking at her shoulders she saw the black suit jacket Pin had worn all night.

"I can't let you catch a cold." Was his explanation and Ayane could swear that he was blushing.

Feeling her own cheeks warm up she pulled his jacket closer around herself and inhaled the scent that came with it. Pin always had an unique manly scent and having his clothes around herself Ayane took the opportunity to take a small sniff. This was by far the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

"You're quite the gentleman." She whispered and despite that it could be taken as teasing under normal circumstances she was totally honest.

It was dangerous territory they were in right now. They were alone and he had just done something that made her heart beat faster than it should. However Ayane didn't want to back down. Wasn't Pin the one who had told her that she should take risks to accomplish her dreams? Next to her educational goals for the future she now had personal dreams as well and he was part of the future she wanted for herself. This would be the second time that she would take a risk and hopefully he would just be as supportive as he had been when she had told him that she wanted to go to J University in Tokyo.

"I'll graduate in a few months." She began shyly and taking all her courage she lay her hand over his on the railing. "I won't be your student anymore."

The implication was clear and she hope that he felt the same way, because if not this would be the first heartbreak in her life. She could feel how he tensed up under her touch and that he still hadn't said anything after almost a minute was probably answer enough.

Feeling rejected and hopeless she removed her hand from his and turned around. Maybe this was karma paying her back for having not loved any of her former boyfriends or maybe she didn't deserve to experience love. No matter how strong others thought she was, in this moment she felt vulnerably and alone. Clutching his jacket tighter around herself she tried to hold back tears. However before she could take a step to leave she felt a gentle hand take a hold of her free one.

"I heard Tokyo has a great baseball team. I wouldn't mind spending my weekends there and see them play." He grinned slightly. "I'm sure I can show them a thing or two."

Just like she had done, he wasn't telling straightforward that he wanted to visit her in Tokyo every weekend, but he implied something more. They both wanted to be with each other, but they were careful with the boundaries that were set for them by their roles. However in this moment they weren't student and teach, they were just two people who loved each other and wanted to be together in the future.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
